The invention relates to a packaging container made of plastic film, in particular, a bag, pouch, or the like that can be closed at its upper end, comprising a carrying handle arranged within the contour of the container.
In a known packaging container of the aforementioned kind, a corner area is separated from the interior by a heat seal seam in which corner area a grip opening is cut out. Such a configuration reduces the filling space of the packaging container and limits the possibilities for arranging the carrying handle to the corner areas in order for the carrying handle not to impair filling and emptying of the packaging container.
In bags that are open at the upper end and comprised of multi-layer material, it is known to provide handle loops that project past the upper edge of the container and are secured with their attachment ends between layers of the container wall in the upper edge area. Such a configuration of the carrying handles impairs handling of the bag because of the projecting handle loops. Such handles are moreover limited to bag or pouch configurations that do not have closure means at the upper edge.
In the case of valve bags, it is known to provide a carrying handle on the bag bottom that comprises a bottom patch supporting a strap handle. Such a carrying handle configuration is not suitable for containers that are closable at their upper edge after filling and are provided, for example, at their upper edge with an edge closure device for reclosing the bag.
The invention is concerned with the problem of providing a packaging container of the aforementioned kind with a carrying handle that can be easily attached, enables carrying of the bag in an orientation similar to a stand-up position, and that leaves open the upper edge area of the container for closing and reclosing devices.